


Black Water.

by SimplyLiu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bondage, Execution, F/M, I don’t know how to tags, I’ll probably fill in More eventually, Mental Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, Non-Consensual Bondage, STEPDAD PSIIONIIC, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Suicide Attempt, there’s probably a lot more that I missed oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLiu/pseuds/SimplyLiu
Summary: After her sons execution and the separation of her family the jade mother found herself in the pirates grip, with his silky sheets running between her bare legs.





	1. Chapter 1

“ Keep it up, rebel filth. “ Hissed an indigo blooded troll behind her as he gave her a rough push on the shoulder to make her walk faster.

The Dolorosa, the lady of sorrows.

A name suitable for a woman who had just lost everything, her family, her friends and what felt like her life. She was physically there but god, she wished she wasn’t.

Before her floated the big ship and her stomach dropped. That’s when she realized just where she was going and she needed to collect all the broken pieces she was built of to keep herself from attempting to run.

It’s been two days since his execution, forced on her knees the mother watched her son die the most gruesome way while the crowd cheered loudly at his ending, the picture of his red blood dripping from his abdomen was stuck on her mind and was even brighter when she closed her eyes. She hoped it was all a dream, but she couldn’t fool herself. The boards underneath her feet were real as she was forced onto the large ship, her legs shaking, and before she knew it she was thrown onto the floor by the large indigo behind her, hissing as she landed on her knees, but as she looked up a long, violet cape flowed towards her and she knew immediately this were the way her life would end. 

She couldn’t focus though, she was struck with fear as the violet seadweller kneeled down in front of her to harshly grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. “ Ain’t you a pretty catch? A jade, huh.. That’s not everyday~ “ he suddenly spoke, but she couldn’t answer, she simply had nothing to say, but she found the courage to quickly turn her head away from him, clenching her eyes shut tightly and hunching her shoulders up protectively, she still had a little fight in her. “ A hard catch, captain. I’m sure she will serve you well, she’s practically already broken down. “ The indigo blooded troll that had led her there replied, clearing his throat. “ One of those infamous rebels, the empress thought you would treat her well~ “ he filled in. The jade blooded troll trembled underneath his grip as dualscar grabbed her arm harshly to pull her to her feet, a small gasp leaving her throat in the action. “ So tell me pretty lil’ lady, what’s your name? “ the captain purred, making a hand gesture to send the indigo troll away, and he was gone in a second. She however just stared at her feet until he pulled her arm again, causing her to snap her head up and hiss at him, baring her long fangs as she snapped her saddened, green eyes directly at his. “ let me go you horrible–! “ she was cut off by a harsh slap meeting her cheek, enough to make her head snap to the side and her eyes shut tightly, already feeling the sting of a bruise raise on her cheekbone as she cried out, standing limp for quite a few seconds before she tried to pull her arm away from his hardening grip to no avail, not until he himself let her go causing her to fall backwards, but she was quick to crawl away from him before further harm was caused. Leaving some space between them. She was horrified, but she knew that there were no way out of this. She simply had to meet her fate, and with tears in her eyes she scanned her surroundings before carefully scrambling herself up to her feet with a small sigh in pain, bowing her head low to avoid having to look at the large high blood before her. She barely even felt the pain in her wrist as Dualscar gripped it tightly, she suddenly felt all the hopes just go down the drain, all the panicked feelings just vanishing from her dizzy mind, and she barely even cared that her vision blurred. The last thing she could feel was her pounding head and aching heart. She were just so tired, oh so tired. And then everything went black.


	2. Black Water

She had no idea what time it was when she awoke, her head still hurt and her insides cramped with hunger pains. Sitting up she could hear the rustling of chains cuffed around her wrists, but she didn’t seem to care, she knew it was coming. She closed her eyes and curled up with her bruised legs to her chest. The room she was in was cold and dark, but she guessed it could be worse. That is until a door opened and in came the man who owned the ship, his scarred face making him look like he could eat one whole, but Porrim were not to be threatened after finally building up her energy some after her sleep. Instead she straightened her back and glared right back at him as he sat down on a chair in the other side of the room and she was sure the chains that held her cuffed to the wall wouldn’t be able to reach that far, the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, just now she noticed how angry she was, a feeling she hadn’t felt for many years.

“ slept well? “ The man suddenly spoke, raising an eyebrow towards the new slave who instantly broke the eye contact and let her eyes fall to the floor, biting her lip, she didn’t say anything. Dualscar just sighed, standing up to walk closer, enough to grab her chin again and force her to look at him, a low growl from the back of his throat emerging. “ You will answer when I speak to you, or I can assure you that there will be consequences. “ he hissed out loudly and and as he let go of her face he pushed her backwards to let her head smack into the wall, not enough to hurt her but as a warning but he got nothing but a small groan from the woman. “ Tell me your name. “ He spoke, this time much softer as he kneeled down in front of her. Still no reply, leaving the captain somewhat surprised, but also irritated. And just as he was about to raise his voice her own sore one could be heard in a meere whisper. “ Porrim.. My name is Porrim. Porrim Maryam. “ And a look of satisfaction spread over Dualscars face as he heard her barely even audible voice, a wide grin splitting over his lips showing off his sharp teeth and she shuddered, she couldn’t handle it anymore.

Tears started to slowly well up in her eyes and drip down to her cheeks as she hung her head, balling her cuffed wrists that rested on he lap as she sat on her knees in front of him, a small sob escaping her throat as she suddenly stood up, giving dualscar a push on the shoulders, and even though he was barely moved she quickly backed up against the wall. “ monster! You.. trolls like you.. you let him die! “ she hissed and flinched as the much taller man stood up, and he didn’t look happy at all. “ He had done nothing wrong and yet you let him die! “ She screamed to his face despite his threatening appearance, and she were just about to push him back again with more force when he grabbed her wrists and twisted causing her to quickly pull back in pain, a row of whimpering sobs filling the room as the jade troll bowed her head, hiding her face in her hands.

“ You needa’ learn how to behave, woman. “ Dualscar murmured as he gently patted her back with a sigh. “ Your son is dead, ain’t nothing I can do, doll. “ and just as he finished his sentence he grabbed a fistful of her hair to force her once again to lock eyes with him, her eyes wide and puffy from crying as she glared up to him, clenching her teeth together in an attempt to quiet herself but just barely held it together as he leaned down to one of her long, pointed ears with a smirk. “ if you behave I won’t have to hurt you.. if you misbehave on the other hand.. “ he murmured and ran his other hand to her throat, gracing his nails along her body on the way till he reached her neck and wrapped his steady fingers around it threateningly. “ If you misbehave i’ll Make you regret being alive in the first place~ I’ll make your pathetic life more miserable than it already is. I own you now.. “ he purred, taking her earlobe between his sharp teeth to give it a nibble, earning a shudder from the jade in his grasp who didn’t even dare to protest. “ you’re so beautiful, huh~ “ he purred as he let go of her ear but kept his grip around her delicate throat, smirking as he ran his other hand over the curve of her hips, down along her thigh as far as he could reach before his hand traveled up again, ever so lightly tracing his fingers over the crying trolls breast as she fearfully tried to squirm away from him, begging for him to stop in desperate whimpers, her own hands wrapping around the hand that held her throat, clawing and tugging in an attempt to free herself as he caressed her body up and down. When he finally leaned down to steal a kiss from her she bit down hard on the lips that met hers, bringing a leg up to try to kick him and it was enough to make the mighty captain let go and back a step. “ fucking bitch! “ he hissed and was immediately onto her again, holding one of her horns and smashed her face into the wall, her back now against his chest as he pushed himself against her and she simply wept as she felt him grinding against her rear, blood starting to drip from her nose as she tried to squirm and kick him away, weeping loudly as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the pants she were given, starting to pull them down as she begged and pleaded for him to stop, but there was no salvation, she was abandoned by luck. Her cuffed hands clawing and gripping at him in an attempt to somehow make him let go but there was weakness in her grip and the chains refused to let her defend herself.

 

And before she knew it he was inside of her. Shutting her eyes tightly she let out a cry in pain and despair, one of his hands on her hip and the other one wrapping around her neck tightly as he thrusted deep into her. With time she went numb though, only left with the sinking feeling. Stuck in her own mind till he finished up and left her on the cold floor with her bruises and aching heart to cry.


End file.
